


I'm not cute

by Princess_WhateverTo_U



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Cute, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Romance, ciel - Freeform, imagine, innocent(kinda), master and maid, possessive, tsundere ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_WhateverTo_U/pseuds/Princess_WhateverTo_U
Summary: A master and maid fanfic. Lots of fluff and jealous Ciel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on my wattpad account PrincessWhateverTo_U under my collection of oneshots "Anime Husbando x Reader"
> 
> SIDE NOTE UPDATE 2018 : This is my biggest embarrassment but I don't regret it. At least I tried. I think I created this 4 years ago and 2018 grammar warrior me wants to edit thus but also, I can't stand reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. This is simply a work of fantasies that came together.

**I was a huge Ciel Phantomhive fangirl when I was younger so I dedicate my first fanfic to my first anime crush**

 

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

 

 

"(Y/N), make me some tea" Ciel ordered

"Right away, Young Master" I forced a smile and did the task he gave me

"Oh and I want cake" he added

"Of course, Young Master" I responded.

"And it better suit my tastes"

 

I walked towards the kitchen to prepare all the things he ordered me to serve.

After I did all his orders, I went on my way to attend to other needs when I heard a loud scream followed by a crash "Mey-Rin.." I sweatdropped and walked towards where I heard the loud crash

Moments later, I heard that annoying brat's cute voice asking for my presence.

Young Master Ciel Phantomhive. He was nice to me when I first came here.

But as I worked longer there, he always ordered me around. But oddly it was part of why I liked him.

Always asking me to do something when his butler is just RIGHT BESIDE HIM.

I sighed remembering one memory

_I was happily chatting with Finny since I finished my duties earlier than expected and decided to take a break_ _when I suddenly heard my name being shouted by the Young Master_

_"Seems like Young Master is calling me, later Finny" I waved at Finny_

_"Later Miss (Y/N)" Finny smiled and waved back "I told you to drop the 'Miss' Finny" I said while walking_

_I walked towards Young Master's study and saw him alone there. Without Sebastian 'How unusual' I thought "You summoned me Young Master?"_

_Ciel nodded and pointed at the floor "Pick it up" he ordered_

_I gave him a questioning look_

_"The pen" he sighed_

_So he summoned me here just to pick up the pen on the floor? RIGHT BESIDE HIM_ _I picked up his damn pen and gave it to him_

_"Anything else, Young Master?" I asked_

_"Nothing else, (Y/N)"_

_"Well, if I was just asked for some pen. You could've just picked it up 'Master'" I said in a low voice so he would not hear_

_I put out my best smile and bowed before leaving the study "If you have the time to be chatting with the gardener, that means you also have the time to serve your 'Master'"_

_I heard him whisper-grumbled when I walked out of the study_

_He heard it?!_

•Flashback end• ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I sighed before entering

"What took you so long?" he questioned me

"Pardon me, Young Master"

"Call me Master Ciel, (Y/N). We're almost the same age" he commanded

"As you wish, Master Ciel"

"Oh and I want a bath." he said

"Certainly, Master Ciel I'll go ask Mr. Sebastian to prepare it"

"No. You prepare it and you will be the one to give me a bath"

I got flustered but then I quickly composed myself when I saw him smirk Two can play that game, Bocchan

"I see. Shall I remove your clothes and wash your back too, Master Ciel?"

I returned the smirk

I heard him "Tsk"

"Nevermind, Sebastian will do it instead" 

I mentally congratulated myself .

Before I left, I heard him say "Do you hate me?" Ciel asked

'He may be annoying but I am extremely grateful that he made me part of his household'

"No, Master Ciel" I smiled and this time I realized it was not a fake smile "Then h-hug me" he said and looked away

I was caught myself offguard. and realized I was blushing furiously

'Why am I blushing' I thought "M-master s-stop kidding"

"Are you defying me" he questioned with a blush

"Master, I r-really can't" I stammered

Ciel just sighed I pulled him into a hug and he looked surprised. "I have one more order. Stay with me in my room tonight"

I flinched in surprise and just nodded

**•Timeskip to Night in Ciel's B** **edroom•**

"Master, goodnight. It's time to sleep" I smiled "

(Y/N)?"

"Hmm?" You answered

"Can you sleep beside me?" he looked at me with those fucking cute eyes

"Yes, Master"

"Call me Ciel"

I smiled "Yes, Ciel"

I lay beside him and immediately I felt him hug me from the back

"I love you" I heard him say and when I turned around, he was already asleep

"Sleeptalking eh?" I giggled and hugged him "I love you too." I whispered

"Cute." I mumbled as I stared at him Little did you know Ciel was actually awake

"I'm not cute!" he said but then he found that you were already asleep "You're cute" he smiled


End file.
